


1 Imposter Remains

by 27twinsister



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: You’re on The Skeld when you get a message that there are imposters on the ship.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1 Imposter Remains

You’re on The Skeld when you get a message:  
_There are Imposters on the ship pretending to be Crewmates. We believe there are 2. Please watch for people faking tasks, crawling through the vents, and killing Crewmates._  
‘Wait...what was that last part?’ You think as you go swipe your card. ‘Imposters kill people?’  
You go to Navigation to Stabilize Steering. You know how to do it, it’s a very quick task and there are other people around also doing tasks.  
As you go to Electrical, someone reports a body.  
Pink accuses Blue of crawling in the vent. Orange says Red’s body was in O2. Blue says they were in Reactor. Everyone votes Blue as Guilty.  
Blue is ejected. Readings from the base tell you 1 Imposter Remains.  
You go to O2 to make sure tasks are finished there, and then go to Reactor. You’re lucky you’re there, since there’s a Reactor Meltdown and you help stop it.  
Somehow, in the time it takes for you to Start Reactor, multiple people die. Black, Lime, Pink and Yellow (you) are the only ones remaining. Whoever the Imposter is must be serious.  
You fix some wires, and when you go to Admin again, there are only 3 people on the map. You’re in Admin. Someone is in Navigation and someone else in Security. You realize that someone died and run to press the Emergency Meeting button in the cafeteria.  
Pink says Black is suspicious. Black says they were doing a task.  
You and Pink vote for Black when they can’t specify which task they were doing. Black is ejected.  
You get a message coming in from base, but you don’t need to read it. You don’t have time. There’s nobody else around. Communications are sabotaged.  
Pink is the Imposter.  
The lights go out.


End file.
